


Slick

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you haven't you seriously need to read their support, I feel like Harold is the only person who actually catches Zero off guard. Also they hate flirt, good stuff</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't you seriously need to read their support, I feel like Harold is the only person who actually catches Zero off guard. Also they hate flirt, good stuff

Harold enters the halls of the Nohrian castle to find Zero and Kamui chatting. He's not one to eavesdrop but he did enjoy hearing rumors so he stays in a corner looking at the darker skinned man specifically.

"Thank you, Zero. You're always so helpful." The young prince smiles at him and Harold obviously notices the embarrassment in the man's usually teasing face. Was he the only one who knew Zero acted the way he did to hide his personal issues?

When the prince leaves Zero turns to him, a scowl on his usual smiling face. He only ever redirected it at him, and even more now that he knows Harold saw the scene.

"What is it, came to do your daily inspection of me?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

Harold chuckles, unlike his usual load and exuberant laugh.

"It's cute how nervous you get when someone compliements you."

The man is noticeably taken off guard for a second while he processes those words but then he reverts to his usual smugness. "Cute, huh? You're that interested in me, big guy?"

He says that while walking closer to him. Harold can see the man's wrinkles below his visible eye and how puffy it looked. The man clearly over worked himself even though he acted so aloof and terrorising. He knew Kamui must have noticed too, he couldn't be the only one who saw the man was just hiding his insecurities.

"I admit now that I know you better it is quite fun messing with you."

"Tch.." The darker skinned man groans looking away. "You must be so used to looking down at people because you think you're so high and mighty."

"I must seem like that at first but I'm actually very observant of people."

"Right, of course, I know that. Considering you were stalking me because you thought I was still a thief. Who has trust issues now." He scoffs clearly uncomfortable. Harold thought he looked like a pup in need of rest, and he wanted to hold him and lead him into a bed. He clearly needed it.

But Harold didn't. He knew he and the man had a clear tension but they still hadn't reached the point of admitting it. He thinks the other man has too much self respect to do it.

"I wouldn't call it stalking as much as looking out for the team. Can't never be to wary of traitors, hmm?"

Before Zero answers him, clear anger on his face, Harold continues.

"I don't think so anymore, though. And I do apologize if those actions made you uncomfortable. I see now you're doing the best for your Lord like we all do."

Zero stays silent as he listens to him with his arms crossed. Harold must be the only person who saw a grown man with a scowl on his face and found him cute. He was used to seeing people smaller than him.

"Does that mean you're going to leave me alone? I sure am going to miss our complex conversations." Zero says sarcastically, almost yawning.

"Not unless you want to, and I really do enjoy talking to you. I wanna get to know you better."

There's a furrow in the man's face before he moves some of his white hair back. "In what ways, tough guy. Emotionally? Physically?" He smirks. There he goes trying to be creepy again.

"Do you like making people uncomfortable or do you ever geniunly want to hit on someone?"

Zero laughs at the question. "I think by now you know I enjoy seeing people shudder, and why not both?" He's standing closer to him, their chests almost touching. 

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" He looks up at him and Harold can see the glint in the man's eye.

"It excites me." He replies honestly, his voice fluttering.

"And I thought I was the only reject around here." He hears a sigh from the man's voice before he's touching his chest.

"Are you a masochist? Do you enjoy being with someone who hates you?"

"I don't think you hate me."

Zero trails his hand down his chest and Harold knew it was immoral to be allowing this man to feel him up in a public place, especially when it could destroy his reputation. Zero obviously didn't care about that, he probably did it _for_ that. What better revenge than making a person's true desires public?

Zero laughs.

"It's true, maybe I don't. Or maybe I just want to spoil an untouched man's body." He teases his fingers on his abdomen. 

"You've never been touched by another man, I have it?"

Harold doesn't answer, his throat empty without words to say .

"Of course," he clenches unto his belt tightly. "I'm just teasing you. I'm not that kind of person."

'Unless _you want me to be.'_ Is what his face said , contrary to his words _._

He lets go of him and starts to walk away and Harold would be damned if he was going to allow himself to let the source of his sudden awakening walk away.

That night Harold learned too much about Zero.

* * *

"Hark! A villan approaches!"

Zero groans.

"Zero are you alright? You've been awfully moody today, so unlike you. Is something wrong?"

Zero looks at the blonde man besides him with a frown. Naivety was fun for a while, but it got extremely annoying eventually.

"Just that my ass hurts like Hell. Don't mind me."

"What!? Did a villain attack you in your rear end? Maybe you accidentally sat down in a trap set by enemies!?"

Zero wants to laugh. He really does. But be doesn't. 

"Odin, Lord Leon wouldn't want you to stray from your duties."

The blonde mage gasps. "You're right! If you're injured that only means _I_ have to work harder to defeat these foes!"

Good thing the man had the attention span of an eight year old, Zero thinks grudgingly, hoping to God a person more intelligent than him didn't ask what was wrong. It had been enough with seeing Harold's smug face after he woke up.

 


End file.
